In the existing mobile communication system, there are a plurality of User Equipment (UE) residing and provided with a connectivity service in a same cell, so various common information, e.g., a synchronization signal, a common reference signal, a cell broadcast information, etc., is frequently transmitted from the network side periodically.
Taking system information in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system as an example, the system information in the LTE system is categorized into a Master Information Block (MIB) and a plurality of System Information Blocks (SIBs), i.e., SIB1 to SIB15.
In future development of the mobile communication system, in order to better satisfy a user demand, and to improve a network capacity and throughput, more access nodes are sure to be introduced to an ultra-dense network in the future. Since there are a large number of access nodes in the ultra-dense network, if a common message is transmitted periodically as in the prior art, then there will be a considerable overhead of the system, and also the spectrum efficiency will be discouraged from being improved.